Hidden in Shadows
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Raven is also "Rachel Roth", the country's #1 bestselling author, and would like to keep the fact a secret. But then the unimaginable happens; Beast Boy's an obsessive fanboy over the 'Darkness' series, Cyborg's trying to play match-maker, and Robin's getting suspicious. Can Raven manage to keep her cover? Will Beast Boy discover the inspiration behind Raven's books? BBxRae


**Hey, guys! What's up? I know you guys are totally tired of waiting for me to update my other stories, and probably sick of me introducing a new one each week instead of updating, but I can't help it! I have all these awesome ideas, I just can't help but work on them all. I kind of forget the exact inspiration for this one, but I think it was a joke on how people try to write about their lives to try and make a story. Anyone see one of those movies about someone who tried to become an actor? Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, I hope you guys had an awesome week. (Has it only been a week? So much has happened! Not to mention that I wrote this today, I totally wasn't expecting to have a chapter this week. Oh well! Don't you guys love my sudden-save-at-the-last-minute tendency? It sometimes comes in handy for school assignments.) I can't think of anything important right now, so I guess that's it. I hope you guys have another awesome week, and like this new story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans. Any thing in this story that resembles any actual people, events, occurrences, works, or etc. are purely coincidental. (Except for the use of the TT characters and universe, that was intentional due to the whole FANFICTION part, but I already said that I don't own it.)**

**_(Feel free to skip this paragraph, it is completely pointless.)_**** Also, I really can't stand mattress commercials. There's really no point in saying this, but still. I hate them. For some reason my town has more mattress stores than places to buy an alcoholic drink - that's kinda weird - and they all insist on having their own home-made terrible commercial. There are also more churches than schools, almost over double... but then again I've already established that I live in a weird town. Okay, there's your dose of completely randomness for today. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"And in other news, local book sales have reached an all-time high, thanks to the most popular author in the country. That's right - Rachel Roth, number one on the _Gotham City Times_ bestselling author list for the last three months - has readers of all ages running to the stores, her books practically flying off the shelves. After her last five hit books made millions of dollars in profits, Rachel Roth announced last week that she was working on the second book to her '_Darkness'_ trilogy. Rumors are spreading about what could possibly be next for the beloved gang in the newest book of the series. Nothing has been confirmed yet, but fan sites are exploding with forum discussions, fanfictions, and encouraging messages about how they just can't wait to see what happens next. I'm Sarah Baker, Jump City News, and we'll be right back after these messages from our sponsors."

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book, trying to block out the TV. Since when did anyone here watch the news? Not that I minded, the too-perky voices of all the roaming reporters and newscasters gave me a headache. There was a faint noise in the background - some sort of mattress advertisement - and then the low volume of the atmosphere was broken once again by the green changeling.

"NO WAY! Did you hear that?! Rachel Roth is writing a new book! She's amazing! I love her books, they're so awesome!"

I looked up from my novel and shot Beast Boy a look, raising one eyebrow. "Really? You've actually read Rachel Roth's books? As in, picked up the pieces of paper and looked at the words?"

Cyborg snickered, but Beast Boy crossed his arms and tried his best to look offended. "_Yes,_ Raven. Despite what you might think, I _can_ read, you know."

I smirked. "'Despite?' Woah, better watch it there, Beast Boy. You don't want to hurt yourself."

He huffed, and sat further down into the couch. I know that I wasn't being nice, and that Beast Boy was a lot more intelligent than everyone gave him credit for, but I couldn't help it. It was just too funny seeing his lip swell out as he pouted; the expression on his face completely at odds with that of one who saves the world of a daily basis. I felt a little bad for putting him down, but a tiny part of me couldn't help but smile.

"I must agree with friend Beast Boy," Starfire piped up, shifting the attention of everyone in the room to her. "Rachel Roth is an exquisite author; her books are most intriguing. Other than the rather well, _dark_ back-story, I do quite enjoy her newest book '_Darkness_', and am quite curious as to what she will make happen next."

"You read '_Darkness_'?" Beast Boy exclaimed, his earlier depression now forgotten. "Wasn't it awesome? It's my favorite book, I can't wait until the next one comes out!"

Beast Boy and Starfire suddenly got into a very animated discussion about the book, discussing their favorite parts of the story. I just sat there, looking in their direction with a far-off expression, still shocked that my teammates had read the books, let alone loved them. After a few seconds a certain question pulled me from my musings.

"Do you think that this time she will do the 'book-signings'?" Starfire asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

"I highly doubt that," I butt in, causing my teammates to look at me. After a second I hastily tacked on, "Considering how she hasn't done it before. She could have done it for any of her previous books, and made a lot of money from it too. If she hasn't done one yet then she obviously has some sort of reason."

Begrudgingly Starfire accepted this answer, her eyes slightly dimming. That is, until Beast Boy asked her what she thought would happen in the next book, distracting her with thoughts of the next adventure to come.

I returned to my reading, feeling I had done enough damage for today. A few minutes later I was pulled from my novel once again by the green changeling's words.

"Hey, Raven. You like reading; have you ever read any of Rachel Roth's books?" The question shocked me, bringing my surprised eyes to meet his emerald orbs. There was a split second of silence before I responded.

"I suppose it would be rather hard for me to not come across her work eventually." I replied, not exactly giving an answer to the question.

Beast Boy seemed like he couldn't exactly distinguish what that meant either, and continued to pursue me.

"So," he started, "what books of hers have you read? I've read all of them."

_I highly doubt that,_ I thought.

"I couldn't say," I settled on saying, "I've lost track."

In truth, I had. '_Rachel Roth' _ had started writing millions of different ideas for books, only a few of which _hadn't_ been tossed almost immediately.

Not giving Beast Boy any chance to further the conversation, I closed my book - I didn't care, I had read it before - and headed to my room. I was out the door before he could even come up with the next words to come out of his mouth.

I walked to my room, thinking about this newest development. If the titans were Roth fans, it would make a lot of things harder. _Although, _I thought, _at least now Beast Boy is reading something other than comic books._

In my head I could practically hear Beast Boy's reaction should he hear me say such a thing.

_Sorry,_ I amended sarcastically in my head, _now you just read 'graphic novels'._ Although to me, they were still practically the same thing.

Once inside my room, I walked straight to the bookshelf built into my wall, and re-shelved the book in my hand. Slowly walking a couple steps to my left, I ran my hand across the spines. I looked at the collection furthest to the left. One first-edition copy of each of Rachel Roth's published books sat side-by-side on the shelf. After all, is it not perfectly normal, to take pride in one's work?


End file.
